In the Night
by LadyMelinda
Summary: a Dracula story with a new life.
1. Introduction

Main Character: Your name is Elizabeth Major (but everyone calls you Liz) you are 19 years old. You have just moved to your birthplace of New Orleans ( in my story Hurricane Katrina hasn't happened-writers prerogative),You used to live in a small town in South Carolina but after your Dad died you decided to make the move with a friend, Valerie Duncan (Lurie). You have long, thick, milk chocolate brown hair; sapphire blue eyes; a peaches and cream complexion, you are 5'10; and you have a slender, pear shape figure.

**Chapter 1**

You are standing in the middle of and ancient burial ground. Fog billows around the head stones. You see a man in a long black cape his shoulder length, dark chocolate brown hair is slightly pulled back; you can see clearly his dark, sensual facial features and his luminous pale complexion shine bright in the darkness, leaning against an enormous head stone. He moves from his place with cat like grace and he makes his way to your side. With gentle hands he removes your long, black cloak. He then proceeds to wrap an arm around your waist and with his other hand he cradles your neck. His beautiful emerald green eyes turn to red; he smiles and reveals a pair of glistening, pearl white fangs. In a voice that is a seductive as his appearance the gentleman whispers, "Elizabeth." He then pulls you closer to his muscular body. You feel him gently tilting your head to the side. His mouth is beside your ear; in the same seductive voice he repeats your name. The gentleman picks a spot on your tilted neck and kisses it with his soft lips. You feel the tips of his fangs upon your flesh, with in seconds you feel his bite. You shoot straight up. You gasp for air. After a few moments your heartbeat and breathing return to its normal pace. You look over at your clock, 2:28 am. Your room-mate and best friend, Valerie, runs into the room.

"Liz, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lurie." Lurie runs her fingers through her auburn hair.

"You scared me." You give her a confused look. "You were screaming."

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure your alright, you look really pale."

"I'm fine." You give your friend a big smile to reassure her.

"Ok. You've been having bad dreams ever since we moved here."

"Don't worry so much. It was just a dream." Lurie moves back to her bedroom, and you lay back down on your bed and you try to get in a decent nap before work.

"It was only a dream…only a dream."


	2. Old and New

You look at the clock in your 1965 Cherry red mustang, 10 pm. It hasn't been that long since you left Twilight, the dual club at which you work. You are heading towards a small church on the outskirts of town. Once you reach the small, stone church, you turn off the car, take a deep breath then make your way to the cemetery beside the church. Your high heel shoes click as you walk the cement path. You walk until you reach the giant oak tree in the middle of the cemetery. You stand there awhile just looking up at the tree and the beautiful garden that surrounds it. You hear the sound of foot steps. You turn around and see a middle aged man. His strawberry blonde hair is distinguished by streaks of grey.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hello Father Carl."

"Aren't you a little over dressed for visiting the dead?" You look down at your black lace and silky pink, knee length baby doll dress.

"I just came from work."

"It's turning cold, let's go into the church." You follow him.

"What brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I was in need of a little… peace. That's all."

"I have known you since the day you were born. I wish you would tell me what is bothering you… If it makes you feel better you can say 5 hail Mary's and ah father's." With that last sentence he gives a grin, which you genuinely return.

"I doubt that would work or make me feel better… It's not that I don't trust you with what's going on inside my head Father… It's… never mind… I'm sure that a good night's rest is all I need."

"Then go home and rest."

"Thank you Father Carl."

"For what?"

"I'm not really sure but I know I should be thanking you." You give him a smile. You both walk to the doors. "Father, are coming to the festival?"

"I don't know. I have to go out of town and I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"Oh. Ok. Till we meet again." You give him a hug. "Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

You arrive at your home a little after 11:30pm. Lurie comes downstairs wearing a black halter body suit, black strappy high heels, a choker with a simple ruby dangling from it, her auburn hair is in loose curls that cascade to the middle of her back.

"Hey! I was wondering what happened to you."

"I went to see Father Carl."

"Again?"

"Yes again."

"Anyway… Do you want to come with me to Nosferatu? It's supposed to be really hot."

"Is that what they called it? Unique name for a club."

"Is that a yes?"

" It is a no. I'm going to try a get some rest."

"Ok..," Lurie walks over to the door and grabs her coat, "Don't wait up for me." With a wink she leaves the house. You walk upstairs to your bedroom. You change into your white floor length silk spaghetti strap night gown, you slip on your white silk ballet bedroom slippers, and you brush through your milk chocolate brown hair turning your soft curls in to soft waves. You slip into your comfortable bed and drift into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile…Back at the Church…

Father Carl is setting his luggage by the door, when a man strides into the room. He is near 6'2" tall, his thick hair is so dark it looks the color of coal, his figure would make Hercules feel inferior, and his features are much more handsome than that of a young Marlon Brando.

"Evening Father." He says in his wonderful voice.

"Evening Alexander…Been hunting?"

"Huh?" Alexander looks down at his black pants, combat boots, black v-neck cotton t-shirt and black leather trench coat. "Oh…no. a new club called Nosferatu is opening tonight. I want to be there to prevent any real nosferatu attacks."

"Alexander, take the night off and have some fun. You are too serious for one so young."

"No offense Father, but we can't afford to have fun," he says pointing towards Father Carl's luggage, "We are running out of valuable time to stop the clan and prevent them from their mission, and frankly news from the Vatican is not so cheery."

"Do you honestly think that I have forgotten about our situation?" A yellow taxi pulls in front of the church. "And for your information I am not going on vacation. I am on my way to the Vatican in hopes of bringing back an old friend." Father Carl picks up his luggage. "One more thing Alexander, look after Elizabeth." With a nod from Alexander, Father Carl leaves for the airport.

Meanwhile… In the land formerly known as Transylvania…

The Clan, who are a band of very heavily armed vampires, are deep inside of their lair.

"Did you get it?" Morganna says impatiently as a group of men, all covered in head to toe black, enters the cold metallic room. The leader of the group, known as Bayne, nods his head. From behind him a large, heavy, but simple, silver box appears slowly behind him.

"Thank you. Now if you please… set down the coffin very gently, and you will receive your payment." The men don't move.

"You told me that the Carfax Abby would be a cinch. A simple retrieval… eight of my men were killed. If you don't start explaining yourself and soon, I will be forced to take my business and this box somewhere else." Morganna walks over to Bayne and grabs his neck with a super human strength.

"Gentlemen I suggest that you put the coffin down, and please be careful." The men stand there in shock with the coffin resting on their shoulders. "If you even hope to get out of here alive you will put down that coffin." The men slowly place the coffin on the floor. "Good Boys… Nix. Jarek. Kill them." The two tall stocky doormen grin at Morganna, bearing pearl white fangs. The two vampires look at each other. Bayne's soldiers see clearly the nightmarish faces of the two creatures. Bayne's men take off running, but are quickly over taken by Nix and Jarek. Blood curdling screams fill the corridor. "Bayne, Darling, do you really want to know what's going on?" A gasp escapes from Bayne's lips. Morganna brings Bayne to his knees, while maintaining the fierce grip, a whispers a few words into his ear. A look of horror sweeps over his face. Thrilled by this reaction, Morganna presents her own pair of pearl white fangs. She quickly bears them into his flesh and begins feasting on his heated blood. As Nix and Jarek enter the room, Morganna throws Bayne's lifeless body on the floor. Morganna walks over to the coffin and runs her fingers over the cold surface. "Soon my lord." She caresses the cheeks of her dutiful vampire guards. "Take good care of our master, my dark angels." They nod and Morganna walks down the bloodied corridor, taking pleasure in digging her heels into the flesh of the helpless corpses that lay sprawled upon the floor.


	3. Flicker of Hope

**_Hello people. If you're reading this chapter it means you read the past two. Congradulations. I know that it is a slow beginning, but trust me it will get better. I would appreciate your reviews. I'm always interested in what people have to say about my stories, and if you don't like the way it's going i'm open for suggestions. :) Anyway enjoy my latest chapter and don't forget to write a review. Much Thanks._**

**_ Lady Melinda _**

**Chapter 3**

You are standing on a beautiful white sandy beach. It is night and a full moon shines brightly over the dark ocean. You look down at your outfit. You are wearing a soft, loose fitted, knee length, white cotton, v- neck dress. Your hair is pulled back into a loose bun. You feel the soft touch of a hand upon your neck. You gasp, pull away and face the owner of the hand. You are again with the dark, sensuous, man. You back away slowly but fall over backwards, but in the blink of an eye he is there, and he catches you before you hit the ground. You lay there in his strong arms, unable to move, looking deeply into his beautiful emerald green eyes. You notice a look of desire, and sadness in them. The man bends down and kisses you, at first very softly, but as the kiss progresses it becomes more passionate. Your heart beats faster. He breaks from the kiss and he moves once more to the nape of your neck. He bears his fangs into your neck. You spring from your position and gasp for air. When your heartbeat returns to normal, you get up from your bed and walk downstairs into the kitchen. You look at the digital clock on the kitchen wall, 4:25 am. You reach into the freezer and pull out a ½ pint of vanilla ice cream with caramel swirls. You walk into the den and plot down on the nice comfortable couch. You flick on the T.V and start watching an old movie. About 10 minutes later, you hear the sound of a car door slamming. A few moments later your doorbell rings. You go and open the door. Standing on your front porch is Alexander with Lurie cradled in his arms.

"Alex? Is she ok?" You step to the side allowing him to enter the house.

"She's fine. Nothing that a few hours of rest and aspirin won't cure." You lead him upstairs to Lurie's bedroom. He lays her on the bed and you take a blanket from her closet and drape it over her. You both walk back downstairs, and sit on the couch.

"You look tired."

"I could use some rest, but Liz you look terrible."

"Gee you know how to make a girl feel special."

"I meant you look exhausted."

"I am… It's these dreams I've been having. I used to have them every once in a while but now they're happening every time I drift into sleep."

"What kind of dreams?"

"It's nothing."

"Obviously they're not nothing. Maybe if you talk about them they will go away." Alex sweeps back a piece of hair that has fallen in front of your face.

"I haven't even told Father Carl about them."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just have the feeling that if I tell him about my dreams, that he'll get really worried."

"Should he?"

"No. I guess not. I mean it is just a dream."

"So… tell me."

"Ok, but if you tell anyone…especially Father Carl, I will spread the bunny story."

"OK.Ok." Alex raises his hands in submission and flashes a big smile. "You've got me. I swear I won't tell… By the way that bunny was evil." You retort with a soft laugh.

"I'm sure it was…"

An hour goes by, you've told Alex about your dreams, but you've left out a few major details.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not really sure. To me it doesn't sound like a whole lot to be afraid of."

"Says the man who's afraid of a bunny."

"Ha-ha."

"I guess you think I'm a total nut case."

"Not in a million years."

"Thanks."

"Look at the time. I guess I should let you go back to bed."

"Stay for awhile. There a good movie and ice-cream."

"Ok."

You both stretch and relax. You lay your head on his chest, and after awhile the two of you drift off to sleep.

The sound of clashing wakes you up. It's 9:50 am. You get up and go into the kitchen. Alex is bent down picking up the pots and pans that escaped from their cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking of cooking, but I just remember something very important."

"And what's that?"

"I can't cook."

"Then let's go out for breakfast."

"Good idea…Um… I'll need to go home and change then."

"No need. Lurie had a bunch of clothes that her ex left… You're more than welcome to them… They're in the guest room." You point towards the room across from the kitchen.

"Thanks." You go up to your room and change into your favorite pair of dark blue jeans, pink t-shirt, and dark grey jacket; Your hair hanging loose. When you come back downstairs you see Alex changed into a pair of nice fitting jeans and light grey t-shirt.

"They're a little tight."

"I think they look fine." He gives you a little sheepish smile.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." You write Lurie a little note and then you and Alex leave.

Meanwhile… deep inside the Vatican…

Into the depth of the Earth lay a place hidden from the rest of the world, all kinds of religious holy men busy tinkering with chemicals and metal, just as Carl had done so many years ago. It took him a few moments to take that last step off the stairs to greet Cardinal Benedict. The two strolled to across the room to an ornate iron door.

"Are you sure about this Carl?"

"Mostly certain." The middle-aged Cardinal pulled the doors open with all of his might. The two men enter a dim room. The only light radiates from a large silver giant mechanism that compares only to an enormous lava lamp.

"As you can see we have done our duty very well, and even improved the machine since Cardinal Jinette's administration."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"I have to ask one more time. Are you sure about this? ...I mean we are bringing back the dead, and according to Cardinal Jinette's journals, he was not always to kind towards the knights of the holy order. We need to be certain that this is our last hope."

"Not dead." correcting the Cardinal, "Only in a coma like state."

"Oh… That part was not in the journals."

"It wouldn't be…" After looking at the figure in the lighted liquid, Carl rolls up his sleeves and looks at Cardinal Benedict. "Come on, we are loosing time."

A few other holy men aid the process as Carl and Cardinal Benedict tinker with the buttons on levers on the antique gismo.


	4. Guess Who

**_Thanks for reading this story. I am very interested in hearing your opinions on my story. Thank you again. I hope that you will enjoy my latest installment. _**

**_ Lady Melinda_**

**Chapter 4**

_**Far underground of the compound in Transylvania…**_

Nix and Jarek carry the heavy silver coffin into a large circular room. Black velvet fabric hangs gracefully from the black pillars that encompass the cavernous room. They set Morganna's precious item carefully upon a large stone table standing in the center. They carefully examine the simple, metal sarcophagus.

"Well… Are you just going to look at it? Open it." Morganna says as she glides into the room followed by the rest of the clan.

"Morganna, there seems to be a slight problem."

"What problem?"

"The coffin, it doesn't seem to have any openings."

"There has to be an opening, they were able to put him in there; so therefore there must be a way to open it…" Morganna sashays around the coffin, and with a stern resolve she gives a command to two insignificant members of the clan. "Bring me the doctor."

**_Back at the Vatican….._**

"Good morning."

"Carl is that you?"

"Good to see you VanHelsing."

"You're a priest?"

"Yes…Well, I hope that you're well rested, especially since you've had nearly two centuries of sleep."

"Yes…" VanHelsing slides on his brand new long leather coat. "Do you mind telling me what's going on" At that moment another priest enters the room.

"Father Carl, these are the papers you've requested."

"Thank you Samuel." Carl focus returns to the confused VanHelsing. "I'll tell you everything in due time. Come on VanHelsing, our plane is waiting."

"Plane? It isn't one of you inventions, is it?"

"Its good to have you back." Carl chuckles.

**_Back in New Orleans…_**

"You seem more comfortable all of a sudden."

"I am. It's strange, but I feel like a weight has been lifted."

"Whatever it is, I'm happy for it. It's good to see a bit of the old Liz." Alex jokingly glares at you from across the diner table. The two of you burst out laughing.

"Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I've got to pick father Carl up from the airport. Why?"

"You know the about the festival."

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to know if you were going to come."

"Tell you what, I'll drop by after I get father Carl."

"Great."

After the two of you are stuffed full, ya'll walk down the streets until Alex has to leave for work.

"See you tomorrow night." As Alex turns to leave you touch his arm and he pauses. You stand on your toes, snaking your arms around his neck in a hug. His arms wrap themselves around your waist.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me, Alex." You give him a quick peck on the cheek, but it's enough to make him blush.

"Anytime." As he gets into his car and flashes a smile at you before he drives away. You turn around and walk home. When you arrive Lurie has already left, and you have the house to yourself. You look at the clock and realize that you should be getting ready for work yourself. You head upstairs and start the shower.

**_Meanwhile in Transylvania…_**

"I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"Yes Madame." The doctor cowers beneath the imposing female vampire. Morganna follow the clan out of the room but stops in the doorway and turns to look at the doctor.

"You have one hour. It would be in your best interest not to disappoint me." Morganna slams the heavy metal double doors behind her. The doctor is left in the room with just a hand full of other humans including his own daughter.

"Oh dear." The small crew quickly set themselves to their task, but in vain, the coffin refuses to open. In the moment they are about to loose hope the doctor's daughter rests her delicate hand on a cross that is attached to the coffin, her hand slips and is cut upon one of the points. Her blood drips upon the coffin. The doctor rushes to her side.

"I'm all right." The blood slowly seeps underneath the cross unbeknownst to the humans. A fog replaces the blood and emerges from beneath the cross capturing the attention of the humans. The doctor fiddles with the cross until its movement triggers the spring loaded lid to pop up. The low laying fog encases the room. The small group peers inside only to find a half dressed decomposing skeletal figure with a large cross over his chest. The girl lifts the heavy ancient gilded cross accidentally letting the blood from her wound drop onto the transparent flesh.

"Do you think this is what she was after?"

"I wouldn't think so, but it is possible."

"Father, does he look different than he did a moment ago?" The doctor shifts the thick glasses on his face as he leans in closer to examine the body. The corpse's hand strikes from its simple prison and lands its attack around the neck of the scared doctor. The other equally terrified members of the group bolt for the door only to find it locked. The doctor's screams die and his limp body is thrown to the floor. His daughter paralyzed with fear can only look in horror at her father's lifeless frame. Only when her gaze shifts upwards does she see the grotesque figure become livelier and more human. The daughter's life passes just as quickly as her father's life before her. The absorption of her blood peels away another layer of death from the creature's form. As her body falls to the ground, the creature's attention adjusts to the screaming men at the door. Soon they too join the doctor and his daughter. As he drains the blood from his last victim, a small light begins to emerge in the darkness of room. In that light is the vision of a beautiful young woman in a pink furry robe brushing her damp hair. The creature drops the body of his last victim and moves towards the girl. She turns and fear is etched on her face. She closes her eyes. _Wake up. Wake up. You're just dreaming again. Wake up. Wake up._ Her voice seems far away. She opens her eyes. Her fear is replaced with horror.

"You are real?" his hoarse voice waveringly questions. He reaches for her but she recoils from his touch and falls backward into the wall. She emits a piercing scream. The vision is destroyed.

**_Back in New Orleans…_**

You have just stepped out of the shower and slipped on your most favorite worn out pink furry robe. You dry most of your hair but realize that you left you brush in your room. You find it and begin to brush your damp hair. You feel like your being watched so you turn and look behind you, only to turn around and see the dream man striding towards you. You close your eyes.

"Wake up. Wake up. You're just dreaming again. Wake up. Wake up." When you open them, you are horrified when his figure doesn't disappear, but seems to be closer.

_You are real?_ His voice seems far away like an echo of his true voice. A strange look of questioning and hope reads on his face as he reaches for you. In fear, you recoil and fall backwards into the wall screaming your head off. Lurie runs into the room and the vision of the dream man is destroyed.

"Liz! Are you ok?"

"It was him."

"Him who?" You look at Lurie's confused face.

"Something is really wrong Lurie." Lurie wraps her arms around you in a hug, trying to comfort you. You look at the place where his figure had previously appeared.


	5. Unaware pt 1

_Hey People, I hope that you are enjoying they story so far. If you don't let me know. I'm always ready to hear your opinions. Oh, by the way this chapter is being split into two, and part two is coming very soon. so please read, enjoy, and let me know what you think. Thank you so much._

_Lady Melinda_

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_On a private air field in New Orleans…_**

"Ok, if you believe that this group "the Clan" is trying to bring back Dracula somewhere in Europe or Asia, then why are we in New Orleans, USA?"

"It has been my belief, that if Dracula were to be brought back he would come after something very precious first."

"and just what would that be?"

"Hey Father Carl. Good Flight?"

"Yes, thank you Alexander. Alexander this is Gabriel VanHelsing. VanHelsing this is Alexander Hale."

"Wait a minute, you brought back THE VanHelsing. It's an honor sir." Alex and VanHelsing exchange a firm handshake.

"Alright enough pleasantries. Let's get to the church."

"Oh… That reminds me, I've got to drop by the festival. If you don't mind Father. I made a promise to Liz."

"Not a problem. I need to talk with Elizabeth anyway." The three men get in the car and head towards the festival.

"Who is Elizabeth?"

**_

* * *

At the Festival…_**

Bohemian tents a place in several places in the large field surrounding the stage. Many Venders are spread not so far away from the tents and stage. The three men walk up to the ticket counter.

"Hey Marie."

"Alex! Hey!" Alex pulls out his wallet. "Don't you dare. Liz told me you were coming, your friends can go in too."

"Thanks Marie."

"No problem doll." Alex waves bye to the elderly woman as the three of them enter the festival grounds.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, but give her a minute. She'll pop up soon."

"Alex!" A girl in a long, silky, royal blue gypsy skirt and matching, midriff showing top, her milk chocolate brown hair in soft curls bounds towards them with each of her silver coined jewelry jingling.

"Liz? Damn!" Father Carl nudges Alex. "Whoops… Sorry Father." You give Alex a hug and then Father Carl.

"Hey Father."

"Hello Elizabeth." You stop in your tracks when you see the third gentleman, and Father Carl notices this. "Elizabeth this is a friend of mine. Gabriel VanHelsing."

"Hello Mr. VanHelsing."

"It is nice to meet you Elizabeth." He tips the brim of his hat.

"Call me Liz, please. Everyone does, well.. except the Father here." You continue to stare at him. "I'm sorry but have we ever met before."

"No, miss. This is my first time in America."

"Oh...Strange." VanHelsing gives you his own curious look.

"Elizabeth where did you get that crucifix?" All look down at the beautiful silver cross that hangs from your neck.

"Oh. Marie found it at her house, Mom must have left it there, and she says it used to belong to a real gypsy. It's a locket, but its sealed shut. Marie says that the symbols are meant for protection."

"Liz! Come on." You turn and look at the caller.

"Be right there." You turn back to the guys. "I'll be right back." You canter quickly back to the stage area.

Alex starts heading over towards the stage area leaving Carl and VanHelsing by themselves.

"I think you better start telling me the whole story. Starting with that girl." Meanwhile closer to the stage Alex runs into Lurie.

"Hey Lurie."

"Hey Alex. Thanks for rescuing me the other night."

"No problem… Hey are you ok? You look a little worried." She leans in and whispers something to Alex. Then a loud pop comes from the stage and music begins. Father Carl and VanHelsing join Alex.

"Father, I think we have a big problem."

* * *

**_Transylvania…_**

Morganna pushes against the door only to get it open a crack. She peers in, noticing the multiple corpses at its base. She pushes harder sending the bodies floating out of her way. She storms in followed by the rest of the clan. She walks beside the coffin and to her surprise it is in the same state as when she left. She kicks the body of the dead doctor.

"Damn it."

"You should have more respect for the dead." An enchanting voice calls from a dark part of the room, when he steps from the shadows to reveal himself all present bow before him.

"Master Dracula." Morganna slowly curtseys before the dark, alluring creature. His finger traces the outline of her jaw.

"We have much to discuss, Morganna." Dracula offer his hand to her, which she readily takes. They walk out of the room leaving the rest of the clan to talk amongst themselves.

Morganna leads him to one of the rooms above. Night has fallen; they are safe in the Victorian fashioned parlor.

"How long has it been?"

"Two centuries give or take a few decades." Morganna's hand glides over his chest; she plants soft kisses on his newly acquired flesh. "Two, long, miserable, centuries."

"The ones below," Morganna stops what she is doing and crosses the room and sits on the large couch. "Are they yours?"

"Most yes. The other few that aren't, are the last of their sect. they sought refuge under my reign… In your temporary absence of course."

"Of course." Dracula joins his former lover on the couch.

"We have been pushed to the brink…" She looks at Dracula. His face is a stone wall. "Enough of the dark past. You are back, and the world will tremble at our feet once again."

"You are right. The world will tremble once more." Dracula caresses her cheek. Morganna leads him into her personal bedchamber where they spend countless hours amusing themselves behind close doors. Night fades into day, day turns to dusk, before Morganna's banshee like scream pierces the silence. Night finally falls; Dracula emerges from the bedroom in head to toe black apparel lending him an even more sensuous and seductive look. The three vampires left are in the parlor as Dracula enters the room they are able to see the ashes of Morganna's remains. Dracula steps out into the night air. He takes advantage of the quiet, with one of the dark gifts he possesses; he searches for the girl in the vision. The youngest vampire of the group gains courage and speaks.

"What do you wish us to do Master?"

"Let us away to New Orleans, USA."

The three create the arrangements necessary for travel. They are able to arrive and find appropriate shelter before sunrise. All the vampires casually lounge in the luxurious room until they are able to leave.

"It does pay to have influential mortals in hand." The fair-haired vampire stretches out in comfort on the large leather couch.

"If you don't mind my asking Master Dracula, Why are we here in New Orleans?"

"Especially at this time of year…" The young one hands Dracula a long, colorful flyer. "Every old world gypsy is in town, they maybe old hags now but they still have power."

"Yeah Camilo, The big bad gypsies are so scary." They fair-haired vamp pretends to shudder in fear.

"Laugh all you want Blaine. There is a rumor in _all_ circles that they have an ace in their sleeve."

"A tactic to frighten superstitious demons like yourself."

"All I'm saying is, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. After all our numbers are very few, and we have thrown ourselves into their biggest gathering in centuries." Dracula hands back they flyer to Camilo.

"You see the beautiful girl at the bottom. Dead Center."

"Elizabeth Major…What is so special about her?" Dracula smiles a dark a devious smile.

"If only she knew."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Unaware pt 2 Shedding some light

_Hey Everyone! Here's the latest installment i hope you guys like it. Like it or not i still want to hear what you think. Thanks for reading._

_-Lady Melinda_

* * *

**_Night has fallen…_**

And the vampires are able to leave their luxurious prison. They spend several hours enjoying the nightlife before the head towards the Gypsy Festival. They stand around the edge of the festival watching the crowd. No one notices their presence. A few minutes pass in silence before Camilo speaks up.

"There she is master." The group turns their attention to where Camilo is pointing towards a pretty young woman with her milk chocolate brown hair in soft curls and wearing a long, silky, royal blue gypsy skirt and matching, midriff showing top, adorned in silver coined jewelry. She is looking around with her hand resting on her stomach.

"She looks like she's searching for something."

"She knows I'm here." Sounding a bit surprised. "She looks just like her." At that moment another joins Dracula's dream girl. The auburn female scares Elizabeth from her searching concentration.

"Lurie, you nearly scared me to death."

"Well, that's not too hard to do nowadays." They smile at each other. "Come on lets go have some fun." The red head girl walks away, but Elizabeth pauses and looks back for a moment. She shakes her head and runs to catch up with her friend. Dracula turns to leave.

"Are you not going to take her Master?"

"Not yet." They younger vamps look after him in confusion. They return to the city's nightlife and enjoy themselves until the time to find shelter.

* * *

_**Return to Festival**_

Your performance done, you once again join Father Carl, Alex, and VanHelsing.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks, Alex." The four of you walk over the bond fire and join the rest of the gypsy clan. The boys settle themselves on the tree trunks near the fire. You remain standing and peer into the fire.

"Liz." The small voice of the head gypsy calls out to you. "Liz." This time the call registers.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Come here child." You walk over and sit beside the elderly gypsy. You quietly talk with her until you hear a soft violin begin to play slowly. Several couples rise and move out of the circle to dance to the haunting music. Alex walks over to you and the elderly woman.

"Liz, may I have this dance."

"Of course." A big smile grows across your face. "Excuse us Lalita." Alex leads you by the hand to the dance floor where the two of you spend the rest of the night, until the first night of the festival ends.

* * *

You and Alex begin walking away from the festival.

"Alex, aren't you suppose to take Father Carl back to the church?"

"Well, I didn't want you to have to walk alone…so I let Father Carl borrow my car.

"You're too good." You give him a soft nudge in the ribs. Both of you chuckle. After a long while of walking and talking the two of you arrive at your home. You both walk in and head towards the living room, and plop down on your big comfy couch.

"So what's weighing on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The 'I have something to ask but don't really know if I should' face. So what's up?"

"Lurie told me about the incident that happened the other day."

"Lurie has a big mouth." You look at Alex. "It's no big deal…really it isn't."

"You were screaming bloody murder, according to Lurie." You take a deep breath.

"It was the guy from the dreams… I saw him. He was as close to me as you are now. Alex, something serious is going on. I'm starting to think this guy is more than just a dream."

"Was he the only thing you saw in this dream?"

"No…There was blood… lots of blood, and bodies. This guy terrifies me, but I feel almost drawn to him."

"Drawn?"

"For lack of a better word…yeah. I know this is going to sound weird, but I sometimes think I can _feel_ his presence near me."

"What do you mean?"

"I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt it in my room…and I felt it again tonight."

"Tonight?" Alex's tone of voice rises in concern. "When tonight?"

"I don't know…" you rub your eyes in exhaustion. "I just know that something isn't right."

"Promise me that you will tell this to Father Carl."

"First thing tomorrow… but somehow I have a feeling he knows more about what's happening than he's letting on." Alex wraps his arms around you and the two of you drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**At the Church….**_

Deep inside the church, hidden beneath its many layers hides Father Carl's own secret library. It is filled to the brim with books on witches, vampires, werewolves, and all kinds of knowledge. It even contains a few mementos that the good Father has been collecting in two centuries.

"It's about time you tell me everything Carl." Father Carl settles himself in his large leather chair that sits behind his large mahogany desk. VanHelsing sits himself in the large musky red chair that is staged across from the Father's desk.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"What is the deal with this group 'The clan'? What exactly are they?"

"From our sources, 'The Clan' is the small remaining group of vampires remaining in the modern world."

"What is the big deal?"

"Their leader, Morganna, has found a way to blend in with mortals. She's been very good at hiding their little faction. Morganna is a different strain of vampire. Weaker abilities. Morganna has always viewed Dracula and his abilities as something to worship in a way. She believes that there is a way to bring him back from his skeletal state."

"Is it possible?"

"We don't know."

"You brought me back. Why couldn't they bring him back."

"You're an exceptional case VanHelsing…If it wasn't for Nikialina we would have continued to believe you were dead…"

"What do you mean?" VanHelsing's curiosity is perked by the woman's name.

"I'm getting to that." Father Carl takes a deep breath before resuming. "After you 'died' we put you in a mausoleum. Weeks later Nikialina walked into the Vatican with your body. She told us that you weren't dead, but more like a deep coma."

"Nikialina died a month before I 'died', so how was she able to walk into the Vatican?"

"During the weeks before her death, the time she was missing, Morganna and her lackeys tortured and turned her into vampire, by some miracle Nikialina was somehow able to retain her humanity. For what reason we aren't exactly sure." Father Carl looked at his friend, he could see the strain piling on, but he had to continue. "When she came to the Vatican seeking sanctuary, we soon discovered how she was able to keep her humanity…"

"Was she granted sanctuary?"

"Yes…"

"Is she 'alive'?"

"No…"

"Why not?" VanHelsing leans in towards the desk, a hint of dread hangs in his heart. He listens closely fearing the next piece of rollercoaster information.

"VanHelsing…Nikialina used her last bit of humanity to protect your and her child… She staked herself to protect your daughter from harm. She did what was best for your daughter, as long as Nikialina was alive they would have had a strong link to find her and your daughter." The bizarre information begins to register in VanHelsing's head.

"Elizabeth… She is my daughter."

"Bingo! If Morganna is ever successful in bring back Dracula, it is my belief that he will come after her."

* * *

_to be continued... _


	7. The Nightmare begins

_Hello everyone. This is a new version of this chapter. I had thought that my work in the previously written version just didn't work right so i decided to change it and here is the result. I hope that you enjoy it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Thank you._

_- Lady Melinda _

**_At the church, around 11 in the morning…_**

"Hello! Father Carl!" Your voice echoes throughout the vacant church. Silence is your only reply. You walk over to the church's piano and play a soft, haunting melody, after the song reaches it's finally you look up and see VanHelsing standing in the doorway of an adjoining room.

"You play beautifully."

"That. I was just messing around…Thank you though." You smile. "Have you seen Father Carl this morning?"

"Yes. He went to run some errands."

"Oh…Do you know when he will be back?"

"No, sorry but I don't. Is something the matter?" 

"No… not really." You look down at the keys on the piano. You look up again, only to find VanHelsing studying you.

"Are you sure we haven't met before yesterday?"

"Quite sure… Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know. Something about you just seems so familiar." You smile. "Sorry, that was a weird thing to say… How long have you known Father Carl?"

"A very long time." You phone begins to ring. 

"Oh I'm sorry. That would be Alex tell me I'm late." You flip open you phone and text a quick response. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No thank you. I have some thing to do."

"Ok. I hope that you come back to the festival tonight… Well it was very good to see you again Mr. VanHelsing."

"Likewise Elizabeth." You smile again at him, and walk out of the church.

* * *

Lunch with Alex has come and gone. Hours have passed and the two of you are at field for the second night of the festival. This time you are more relaxed in both dress and spirits. Father Carl and VanHelsing meet up with the two of you as you walk over to Madame Teresa's fortunetellers tent. 

"Hi Mr. VanHelsing… Father Carl."

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Why are we going to see a fortune teller?"

"Its tradition… but she isn't going to read our fortunes Mr. VanHelsing. You see Madame Teresa is my great aunt." They follow you into the Moroccan styled tent. As you walk in you see an elderly woman resting in piles of plush pillows.

"Ah… Liz how is my favorite niece."

"Very well Tilo… You remember Alex and Father Carl, and this is Father Carl's Friend Gabriel VanHelsing." The wise woman gives Father Carl and VanHelsing a knowing look.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. VanHelsing… Please everyone sit and visit." The four of you circle around the elderly female as she pours drinks for everyone. An hour of stories and idle chatter pass. The large ornate clock chimes. 

"Liz, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Oh. I should. Thanks Tilo." You hug her bye and you and Alex leave the tent, leaving Father Carl and VanHelsing behind to continue to talk with Madame Teresa. 

"Elizabeth is a very good girl." Father Carl nods in agreement. "She looks a lot like her mother but there is no denying the spirit is like her Father, or would you like to contradict an old psychic Mr. VanHelsing. Don't look so shocked, after all I do have some ability left."

"Does she know?"

"In a way. She feels the connection." She pours more drink into the men's cups. "She is very troubled. A dark figure is looming in the distance of her mind."

"A dark figure?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but I do know she is in danger." 

"Thank you Madame Teresa." Father Carl and VanHelsing get up to leave.

"You must talk with her…and soon."

* * *

**_In Dracula's hideaway…_**

Dracula and his three minions have transferred to a place more in tune to Dracula's taste. They bring with them twelve newborn vampires. Blaine, Camilo, and Marcus stand in the same room with their Master.

"Are you not happy with your two new brides my lord?"

"They are satisfactory…

"Do you want us to bring you that Elizabeth girl?"

"No." Dracula turns and looks at them fiercely. "You will not lay a hand on her. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." The three respond in unison. 

"Shouldn't you have already taken her by now my liege?" Blaine boldly asks. "I mean she's a nice piece of tail-" Dracula grabs Blaine by the throat. 

"Careful of how you speak about my future bride." Dracula releases Blaine from his grasp. 

"Forgive me Master." Dracula slips on a black trench coat. 

"You have it… for now." Dracula leaves and wanders through the city. 

* * *

**_Hours later…_**

The festival has closed for the night. Alex has dropped you off at home before heading on his own way. You are all alone in the house. You go upstairs, shower, and dress for bed. You slide into your bed and quickly drift into a deep sleep. 

_The avenue is ruff and covered with overgrown foliage. You hear him calling for you. You stare at the decaying gothic castle. You are terrified but you feel compelled to go to him. Your vision becomes hazy. As it returns, you are transported into a darkened room. The flames from the mammoth fireplace light the room enough to see. You turn from the fire and stare at the grand bed on the opposite wall. He sits on the bed, his back facing you and he is resting on his heels. He turns his head toward you. The corner of his mouth drips a thick crimson liquid, his eyes still red from blood lust. You slowly walk around to the side of the bed, but you maintain a distance from him. You see the face of his victim. A very familiar face… you scream._

The nightmare dissipates. You go to Lurie's room. She isn't there. You run downstairs and throw on your coat. You jump in your car and peel out of the driveway. 

* * *

**_At the Church…_**

Alex and VanHelsing stand at the large wooden alter creating stakes while Father Carl fills up several bottles with holy water. The three men are talking as you burst into the church. They are shocked at your entry and disheveled appearance. Alex is the first to notice how upset you are. He rushes by your side.

"Liz? What's wrong?"

"Him… She's… Dead…" At that last word the waterfall of tears spring from your eyes. Alex guides you to a seat. Father Carl and VanHelsing stand around you. 

"Calm down Liz…What happened?"

"She's dead… dead…"

"Who's dead?"

"Lurie… She's dead." 

* * *


	8. Uniting

_Hello Everyone. Here is the latest installment I hope that you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks._

_-Lady Melinda 

* * *

_

"Dead? Are you sure?" 

"I saw it in my dream… When I woke up I looked in her room… she wasn't there. Then I went to work and they said she left an hour and a half ago."

"Elizabeth…"

"I know what you're going to say Father…"You stand quickly and start to walk around.

"Liz… I think you need to tell them about the other dreams."

"Other dreams?"

"I thought they were just strange dreams but they're becoming more real." You spit out the cliff notes version of the dreams. VanHelsing and Father Carl stand staring at you in shock. 

"You knew?"

"I made him promise not to tell."

"Why?"

"I didn't want that look that you're giving me now."

"Elizabeth I want you to stay here tonight. We will finish this talk in the morning when we are all well rested." Alex takes you into the back of the church. VanHelsing and Father Carl seem a little worried. Alex returns after half an hour.

"She's asleep."

"Good…" 

"How long have you known about these dreams?"

"A few days, but she hasn't been herself for a couple months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She made me promise. There is nothing in this world that would cause me to break her trust in me…How do we stop him from getting her?"

"I don't know… I had to turn into a werewolf to kill him last time." 

"We're screwed."

* * *

_**Early the next morning…**_

You sit in the church staring at the cross on top of the wooden alter, you are joined shortly by Father Carl.

"Good morning Elizabeth."

"Morning Father." Father Carl sits beside you.

"I think we need to have a conversation that's long over due." You shake your head in agreement. 

"So…You know the guy in my dream."

"The original vampire…We know him as Dracula."

"I think you need to start at the beginning." Father Carl rubs the back of his neck and takes in a deep breath before starting his tale. Hours later, the story finishes. 

"Are you ok?"

"I need a bit of air." You walk outside into the garden, there you see VanHelsing with a cross in his hand and in silent prayer.

"Amen…" He looks up and sees you. He quickly stands.

"Don't let me interrupt you."

"I'm finished." The two of you stand awkward. "Carl told you."

"Yeah…" 

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that." You sit down in a chair near the bench he was sitting on. VanHelsing slowly takes a seat on the bench. "So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have a clue about this father-daughter stuff."

"No…" you say with a smile. "I meant what do we do about this Dracula situation. Don't get me wrong, I want to know you, but it won't really matter if I'm dead." 

"Point taken."

* * *

**_At your house…_**

Its a few hours before nightfall when you and Alex arrive at your home. 

"I still don't think you should go."

"I can't just not go."

"I know it's just…

"I know." The two of you are standing barely an inch apart. "Well… I better change. Can't go to the festival wearing my pj's."

"Right." You run upstairs, freshen up and change into a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink halter-top with chocolate embroidery, chocolate boots; your hair is slightly pinned back but still wavy. You fasten the clasp on you necklace before you head back downstairs. You spot Alex sitting on the couch thumbing through a book. 

"I don't take that long to get ready." You walk over to him

"Well…you never know." He stands up.

"I guess we should head on over to the festival." 

"One thing before we go."

"Yeah." Alex kisses you on the lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"And you have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." You return his kiss with a passionate vigor. You fall backward onto the couch pulling Alex down with you. The mind clouding with desire, until the unwelcome ringing of Alex's cell phone. Both of you groan in disappointment.

"He has really bad timing."

* * *


	9. Trapped

_Hello everyone. Thank you to those who have left me comments and hope that you will continue to do so, they are greatly appreciated. More chapters are on their way. Thank you again faithful readers. I hope you enjoy._

_-Lady Melinda_

* * *

It is a few minutes after nightfall when you and Alex arrive at the festival.

"Liz!" A young girl runs up to you. "Lalita wants to see you."

"Alright tell her I'll be there in a minute." The girl runs off. "You go ahead and find Father Carl."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. Go find Father Carl." Alex heads off in one direction while you head off in the other towards the stage. You enter a grand tent.

"Alexander!" Father Carl spots Alex through the crowd.

"Where's Liz?"

"She's with Lalita, but we should head back to find her."

"She's safe with Madame Lalita."

"I know, but still, I don't feel right leaving her unguarded." Alex, VanHelsing, and Father Carl make their way towards the enormous tent near the stage.

* * *

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _Three thundering blows disturb the festival's peace. Each sound in a different section of the grounds, each sound followed by flame and smoke. Everyone ducks to avoid the intense flying debris. Alex takes off running for Lalita's tent. He is the first to reach you as you exit from the tent. It takes a minute for VanHelsing and Father Carl to reach you through the mass hysteria. Your face pales at the terrifying sight before you. The three men look at what you panicked eyes have locked upon. Groups of Dracula's newborn children are outlined against the roaring bonfires.

"Alex take her out of here." VanHelsing removes a large impressive weapon from beneath his leather coat. The vampires move to create an entrance for a very familiar figure. "Get out of here now!" You and Alex run like the wind into the nearest forest opening. VanHelsing fires a metallic arrow into Dracula's shoulder.

"I'm disappointed VanHelsing. You seem to forget that I can only be destroyed by a werewolf's bite… and they are an impossible thing to find in this era… How long do you think she can hide from me?"

"Long enough for me to send you back to hell."

"She belongs to me VanHelsing…"

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." With one swift motion, Dracula removes the barb from his body. "Children he is yours…" Dracula seems to disintegrate into the smoke.

* * *

**_Within the dark forest…_**

The full moon begins to show herself lending some visibility in the dense forest. You and Alex take a brief moment to catch your breath.

"It's this way."

"How do you know?"

"I can see some of the church."

"How? We can barley see three feet in front of us."

"Just trust me." Your eyes flicker with something unfamiliar to Alex. Alex catches you and pulls you protectively behind him. You see around his shoulder and see Dracula stand before you in his elegant glory. He pushes Alex aside like a bug. He moves in closer to you. Your eyes are locked.

"So beautiful." He caresses your cheek. You can't move, it is a if he is preventing you from moving. Suddenly he screams out in pain. His spell of hypnotism is broken. You see Alex behind him holding a bottle of holy water. Dracula swiftly pins him against the trunk of the nearest tree by the throat. You pick up the largest branch you can find in that moment and you crack it across his broad back. He releases Alex. You take Alex's hand and the both of you run as fast as your legs will take you.

* * *

You and Alex barely make it into the cemetery before you are slammed into a mausoleum. It is a struggle to move, the pain is intense, you look up to see Dracula standing over an unconscious Alex. You fight through the pain to stand.

"Don't you dare touch him!" You try to land a punch but are thwarted by Dracula's quickness. He catches your fist, spinning you, and bringing your arm behind your back. You can feel his body pressed firmly against your back . You feel his free hand slowly moving down your neck, across your breastbone to your crucifix. He rips it off you, snapping the delicate chain. He lifts his hand to let you see the cross burst into a flame before he drops it beside of Alex's still body. Dracula's mouth comes close to your ear.

"You are mine. You belong to _me_."

* * *


	10. fighting back

_Hello everyone. Here is the latest chapter i hope you enjoy. don't forget to tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading._

_-Lady Melinda_

**Chapter 9**

Carl finds Alex unconscious in the cemetery. VanHelsing soon joins him while dragging a beaten and bloodied vampire behind him. Carl bends down to check Alex's pulse.

"He's still alive." Carl picks up the melted remains of the crucifix. Carl looks up at VanHelsing. "He has her." VanHelsing punches a hole into the nearest headstone. Alex springs from his horizontal position, ready for a fight, but stumbles from dizziness.

"Whoa, Alexander. Take it easy."

"Liz. That bastard took Liz."

"What happened?"

"He attacked us in the forest. We fought back, and then ran. By the time, we reached the edge of cemetery that is when everything gets a little fuzzy." The forgotten vampire releases a dark chuckle.

"You thought you could keep him from what belongs to him. Tonight she becomes his queen." VanHelsing picks the vampire up by the throat and slams him against the wall of a mausoleum.

"Where did he take her?!"

* * *

You wake up sore and a little disoriented. You find yourself laying on a large plush bed wearing a long white silk gown with see through angel sleeves. You roll out of the bed, still weak you lean against the footboard of the bed. Three voluptuous women in sexy black leather and lace mini dresses slink in from the shadows.

"Going somewhere?" You jump, then turn and look at a blonde vampiress.

"As a matter of fact I was."

"Well we can't let you do that…" a second blonde crawls onto the bed behind you. You turn around and slowly walk backwards, bumping into the third blonde vampiress. You turn facing her.

"Can't let you do that."

"He'll get mad at us."

"And we don't want that."

"What is so special about you?"

"Yes… What do you have that we don't?"

"Something about her blood."

"Ooh, magic word."

"Come on Tania, one little taste won't hurt." The blonde behind you, touches your hair. You flinch in response causing them to cackle with dark laughter. They start to walk towards you, but you push through them, and make it through the door. You run through the unfamiliar corridor, you hear their dark laughter behind you. You make it to a large balcony you see the large pair of staircases that leads to the entrance of the grand house, as you run to the stairs you are intercepted by the first blonde. You quickly turn around to turn the other way but to your disappointment, the other two vampiresses cut off the route to the other stairs. Having no other alternative you fling yourself over the balcony, you make a safe but ungraceful landing. You run out into the extensive front yard. Your only escape is through a large hedged labyrinth. You hear a piercing scream. You run faster, your heart is pounding in your ears. Suddenly you crash into the broad formidable figure that is Dracula. You fall to the ground. He offers his hand to you, but you shrink from him and back into a hedge. Dracula pulls you up from your position. You fight against him with all of your might, but you are physically drained. The struggle doesn't last that long, before you pass out from exhaustion. Dracula carries you back into the miniature castle. He takes you back into the opulent bedchamber, and lays you back in bed. He looks into the shadows at the luminescent eyes of his two remaining brides. They step from the shadows and bow apologetically low in front of their master.

"Disobey me again and you will join Misha." They bow even lower.

"Yes Master." They vanish from the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

VanHelsing, Alex, and Father Carl are on their way to Dracula's new lair. Carl looks over at VanHelsing sitting in the passenger seat in deep thought, and then at Alex in the backseat pulling out panels in his vehicle before returning his gaze back to the road.

"So… Who has a plan?"

"We go in, save the fair maiden and kill the monster that took her."

"Sounds nice but you forgot we don't have any weapons anymore."

"Oh, yes we do." Alex hands VanHelsing a large machine gun style crossbow. Alex breaks out an arsenal of weapons from different places in his vehicle.

* * *


End file.
